


Cherry!

by cantsleep_com



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantsleep_com/pseuds/cantsleep_com
Summary: They finally arrived at the long awaited destination, Cherry tugging a little harder on the leash and sprinting out the moment they got there, taking Minji by surprise since he had been well and calm, which made her drop the rope and let out a horrified shriek of shock "Oh my, Cherry! Come back here!" She grunted and started to driff off from the entrance, growing fast on her feet towards the dog that was running too quickly for her liking and non-exercised figure.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Lee Yoobin | Dami, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i intended to make this a one-shot but then i felt like it needed more so wait for chapter two :)

It was a Friday afternoon, the weather had been incredibly good lately so people scattered around the city in random motions and followed invisible paths along the way, always in the company of the towering street lights and the stores that seemed never ending. The wind was low on its intensity, taking for a ride little leaves abandoned on the side walk with unwanted papers some would throw on the ground (Minji held a grudge when it came to those who didn't care for the city's well being, she'd eye them strongly when caughting them red-handed. She could be scary when she wanted). 

The door of the apartment was lazily opened, the blonde's ears soon filled with the excited barks of Cherry running around the living room, waiting for Minji to come closer and give it all of her attention. She smiled wih adoration for the little dog and crouched down after leaving her backpack on top of the kitchen's counter, tired after the long day at college and the imense load of works she had yet to do.

"Hey, baby, did you eat?" A sloppy licking motion started all around her face, the small dog jumping to make sure it reached the girl's head and consequently earning shrieks and loud uneven laughs, Minji having a hard time controlling herself from falling on the soft carpet under them "Seems like you wanna go outside, huh?" Cherry barked once and sat still, giving her the puppy eyes and a furiously agitated tail, signalling the obvious answer.

"Give me just a second, okay?" The girl said as she stood up from the ground level, briefly massaging her aching back from sitting for so long, her classes would last longer than she liked and the pain was a constant in her student life. She looked at the dog for a second and saw it tilt its head slighty, wondering what was taking so long. Minji laughed wholeheartedly and patted its head, turning back to the kitchen area and going for something to drink. After downing two huge glasses of water, she took out the phone hidden in her left pocket and opened the groupchat to check for any new messages. There were some, as always.

**_the gays club_ **

_baby yeon: I'm never going to the library ever again_

_queen S: oh come on! don't be so dramatic, Gahyeon_

_dongie: I don't know what happened but I think I can imagine what went on lmao_

_just got home, why are you all so loud for_

_Yoobin: hey Minji, got there safetly?_

_singnie: Bora and I weren't exactly studying in the library if you know what i mean, and little gahyeon happened to be there_

_baby yeon: exams are coming up! everyone is going there theses days, how can you two even be like that??_

_yes yoob, i'm okay :) also, you love birds need to calm down_

_Yoobin: that's what dongdong and I have been telling them but it's impossible, they're like magnets_

_god, you two are useless gays_

_queen S: you all love us_

_singnie: are we really Jiu? I think we know someone who's worse and that has been crushing on a certain Yoohyeon for ages >.>_

_!I did not come here to get attacked_

_am leaving, gotta take Cherry for a walk either way_

_have fun talking about Bora and Siyeon's love life_

_3 >love u guys_

Minji let a sigh come out of her mouth slowly, maintaining the small smile on the edge of her lips from the crazy rollercoaster that were the groupchat's messages and conversations, most of the times involving the couple's affairs and antics that made everyone laugh dispite how careless and troublesome they could be. Siyeon _had_ to bring up that one name that made Minji's heart flutter and made her mind go into overdrive with overflowing thoughts of impossible 'ifs' that she'd wonder about at night, after remembering how the younger one's laugh sounded like in a response to a joke from her classmate.

She had been feeling so tired lately that as soon as classes ended, she'd leave the campus and go straight home, to the company of her little friend and the dispersed books on the rarely made bed, reminding her to start working on the final projects that she had been ignoring for the past week or two. Minji finally put the phone away in her pocket again and went to grab Cherry's colar, eyeing the awaiting dog roll around and stick its tongue out, with one or two huffs of exhilaration. "Okay okay, come here buddy." She adjusted the leash and made sure it was short enough for her to control the tiny yet weirdly strong dog, putting treats inside a small used bag around her shoulders.

That afternoon was, indeed, comfortably nice. As soon as Minji stepped out of the apartment complex, she came face to face with a light breeze and a good warmth that seemed to be everyone's favorite since all she saw was tons of people sharing smiles and walking around as if they were truly free, some even doing brief dance moves when in groups. The day seemed surprisingly good and happy, making the girl feel like something was about to happen. She soon dismissed the sensation by shaking her head and proceeded to follow the already memorized path to the nearest park that was Cherry's second home, almost. The walk was relaxing in some way, she'd been stressed with college so the sight of the dog sniffing around and perking its ears to every little sound and specially when she called for it with that annoyingly cute voice made it easier to handle.

They finally arrived at the long awaited destination, Cherry tugging a little harder on the leash and sprinting out the moment they got there, taking Minji by surprise since he had been well and calm, which made her drop the rope and let out a horrified shriek of shock "Oh my, Cherry! Come back here!" She grunted and started to driff off from the entrance, growing fast on her feet towards the dog that was running too quickly for her liking and non-exercised figure. He was getting too ahead of her and at some point Minji could no longer see the dog anywhere, looking around the area in panic and frantically running without the right focus, until she bumped into someone that was slighty crouching down, resulting in her almost hitting the ground had not the stranger held her her by the waist (something she couldn't understand how since she was on the person's back). 

Minji had her head drapped over the stranger's shoulder, close to their neck, breathing heavily and feeling embarrassed by being so distracted "I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean t-" The last bit of the sentence was cut short when she tilted her head to the right to take a look at the person she had caused trouble to, her thoughts gone once she noticed it was a girl, most importantly one she knew quite well. Her mouth stayed opened like she wanted to say something else but nothing came out, specially once said girl finally turned her head around, speaking before laying her eyes upon Minji "It's okay! It happens sometimes, don't need to worry abou- oh, M-Minji?"

The girl had her cheeks flushed, Minji noticed, and took a gulp when looking into her eyes as if words had left her mouth too. _God, why is she so cute? It's making me feel things "_ Hey, Yoohyeon" She could still feel the hands holding her in place and her heart stammered a little more knowing that the girl intently looking at her wouldn't budge at all, almost as if she was in a trance and got lost in the moment.

"U-uh, right right, sorry, kinda spaced out there haha..." Yoohyeon said after what felt like an eternity just looking deep into Minji's orbes and removed her hands from her waist, placing them behind her back, one of them reaching for her nape and nervously scratching it as a sign of embarrassment "Weren't you running just now? Looking for something?" Minji felt her eyes bulge out and her breath hitching, getting hit with reality of her missing dog (for the moment), she hand't interacted with Yoohyeon for a while now so this encounter shocked her right to say the least and made her temporarily forget what she was even doing.

"Oh! Have you seen a little white dog going aloof out there?" She asked, studying the other girl's expression as if to see if an answer would come out. She giggled in a low tone watching the gears working inside of Yoohyeon's brain, the poor girl trying to recap what she had observed (or not) during her short stay at the park. Suddenly, Yoohyeon's eyebrows furrowed, followed by a small smile surging on her lips as her gaze was directed to something behind Minji, making her way around her and soon returning back to where she standed in front of her. Minji felt a sigh of relief leave her lips as she watched Cherry being hold by Yoohyeon, trying to make a staring contest with the latter. He began his famous attack of sloppy kisses and the younger girl couldn't contain the happy and amused giggling, completely enjoying the attention the loving dog was giving to her. Minji didn't even notice the way her face screamed at the top of its lungs the feelings she felt for the other one, the ends of her mouth rising ever so slowly, her eyes slighty watering with the affection she felt right at that moment for her, the love shown on her gaze was too obvious to be misunderstood and she only caught herself staring when she stopped hearing Yoohyeon's laugh. Instead, she saw how red the girl's ears were and that she kept holding her gaze, not backing out despite the furious blush spread across her entire face. _Shoot._

"Yooh, I-"

It only took a shallow breath to make Minji's world turn to mush "Go out with me".


	2. Chapter 2

"W-wait, I meant if you'd like to h-hang out sometime or I don't know, something a-along those lines, uh..." Word after word kept leaving Yoohyeon's mouth at full speed, the girl closing her eyes with a frustrated grunt, feeling her blood boil inside her veins and reaching every inch of her body, turning her into a hot mess "Why can't I speak properly with you, it's like my brain malfunctions every single time." She looked like a cartoon with how big her eyes got, a slash of panic and complete embarrassment seeing how she meant to say that as only a thought, not quite voice it out and let Minji know what was going through her mind right at the moment.

"Yooh, how can you be so cute?"

"I-I, it's just that I haven't seen you around college lately and, um, I kind of missed you..." The girl ducked her head, feeling as little as the dog she was holding close to make sure she didn't forget the situation they were in and keep herself grounded, trying not to driff off to dreamland since Minji was this up close, her secret _long-time_ _crush_.

They weren't in the same course, nor did they fit in the same professional area. But they were the same age, even though Yoohyeon was a little younger, and english was the common class to everyone, making sure students were ready for the business environment where the language played a huge part in connecting different interests and cultures. Since it was that big of deal, Yoohyeon was known to be one of the top students when it came to linguistics (her course not having anything to do with it for it being related to technology engineering but she still stood out) and so, amidst running and bumping into each other a few times on the long corridors, they got to meet up and talk. The younger one turned out to be Minji's english tutor and that's how they became close (not close enough for both of them _it seemed_ ). All the times they went to the library or the rustic and simple yet comfortable cafe near campus made the bond between the two girls stronger, each session filled with pure laughter and joy, even some discrete glances that neither of them noticed.

Minji felt her heart skip multiple beats, sweat starting to form on her palms, mouth feeling dry and her mind going on a million thoughts per second "I'm sorry Yoohyeonie, I have so much stuff to do that as soon as I get free from classes, I go home." A low sigh left her lips, a way to prepare her next words "I missed you too, a lot actually..." Minji adjusted the bag on her shoulder, feeling nervous and conscious of how weirdly she was standing. She watched the other girl raise her head, a small smile covering her mouth, almost blinding her with so much cuteness, and proceed to look at the dog. _He's so relaxed_ , Minji thought. Cherry is a bit wary of strangers but it seemed like he had no problems with Yoohyeon. _Pang_.

"You haven't really told me about this little guy here, he's so cute!" Yoohyeon said, lifting Cherry up to look him in the eyes and raised one eyebrow "You ran away from mommy, baby? What a bad boy." _Oh god, why is she talking to him like that? I'm going to combust._ Minji couldn't control her face anymore, it seemed, for the younger one to distract her gaze back to the blonde and just laugh, although shyly. "You're smiling so hard, makes me wanna pinch your cheeks." 

"H-Huh? Oh, okay then, go ahead." Minji froze, terrified by how her inner feelings could muster so much strength to the point she no longer controlled what left her lips. Her brain stopped and went blank the moment she felt something soft and humid being pressed against her right cheek, staying there longer than the normal friendly kiss. _Did she just..._

She felt Yoohyeon backtrack little by little, not really creating that much space between them, leaving the air in the middle a mixture of hot breaths and two hearts nearing their explosion. The younger's heaving touched her lips, her eyes not leaving Minji's and a glint of something that she couldn't quite define yet being the only thing displayed on her gaze. "I'm sorry but I couldn't help it any longer." The girl whispered loud enough for Jiu to hear, it didn't do her any good though, she felt like her heartbeat couldn't get any faster, but she was wrong.

"I can't really think with you so close to me." _Did Yoohyeon just smirk? She definitely did, jesus..._ Minji tried not to replay that scene on her head for too long since it wasn't helping at all, and payed attention to around them, seeing how it got dark and a bit chilly fast. She grimaced, not wanting to end whatever was going on like this. An idea popped up. "Yooh, it's getting late and a little cold. I fortunately have hot chocolate at home and a dog that seemed to fall in love with you too quickly. Do you perhaps wanna go with me? And then I'll drive you home."

The other girl looked more like a puppy than Cherry, ears perked up and a big smile on her face, her cute nose a little red at its tip, making Minji feel like she should kiss the cold away. "Hot chocolate really does it for me so yeah, sure! And is someone jealous?" The last part of the sentence sent her reeling, laughter surging from within her to giggle along with Yoohyeon, but instead she restrained herself, scrunching up her nose and trying to make an angry face.

"What if I am? You're giving Cherry more attention than to me, pff."

"It's not my fault he's super cute."

"Right." Minji crossed her arms and looked away, huffing with fake annoyance. She could sense Yoohyeon distancing herself from her but she pretended like it didn't matter so she stayed still. Only a few seconds later could she feel the dog's snoot against her leg, his tail wagging happily and sitting on the ground like he was waiting for them to go home. Her breath hitched when arms engulfed her waist, the girl's head on the crook of her neck, mouth near the shell of her ear "Minji, you're such a big baby. Aren't we going?"

It made her insides explode, the way the girl held her once again, towering slighty over her and making her feel all sorts of things. She gulped "Y-Yeah, let's go."

She felt a smile on her neck, the younger one soon detaching herself from her and offering her left hand, which she gladly accepted. Minji watched how Yoohyeon grabbed the leash, Cherry right next to her, walking peacefully as if he had not sprinted away from her earlier on. She shook her head in disbelief, a little smile tugging at her lips.

The walk to Minji's home was short and in silence, Yoohyeon feeling like a kid with her grin on all the time and Minji looking at her from the side in admiration and affection, not quite believing the girl had been flirting with her. The door opened again after a while, Cherry running inside, one or two barks echoing through the living room and laying on the sofa. "Your place is quite nice, feels cozy." Yoohyeon spoke after looking around, taking it all in in one breath and directing her eyes to Minji, the older one being in the kitchen area already, searching for the stuff to make the hot chocolate. "Thanks, Yooh, glad you like it." The mugs seemed to be a little far from her which was funny because Minji herself was tall, so she struggled to grab them one by one, trying to reach for it on her tiptoes. Her actions stopped midway, though, Yoohyeon placing her taller figure behind her, stretching her arms and successfully getting the wanted objects.

"T-Thank you, yeonnie." The younger one flashed her a smile, eyes sparkling. She then asked if she could go sit on the sofa and turn the tv on to which Minji conceded permission. 

Both girls stayed watching movies, the hot chocolate a big plus, keeping them warm and comfortable, although the almost cuddling already gave them the warmth both seeked. Cherry really did take a liking to Yoohyeon, ending up laying on her lap and dozing off to sleep. It made Minji feel fuzzy inside, the picture she had in front of her making her feel the need to turn it into a repetitive reality. She, Yoohyeon and Cherry. Her heart flipping at the sight.

It was dinner time and Yoohyeon needed to be home, so she said goodbye to Cherry with lots of kisses and pats, promising to visit soon, the dog responding with a cute whimpering when the girls were already at the door. "I'll be back soon, buddy."

The ride to the younger girl's house was rather enthusiastic, the music playing being followed by their singing voices (they were kidding about it but the sound that resulted from the unexpected duo was priceless). They finally reached the girl's home, both getting out of the car and shaking slighty due to the familiar night breeze. Minji went over to Yoohyeon's side, leaning on the car's door and leaving her hands inside the pockets of her jacket. "Thank you for today, even though I almost made you fall." The other girl laughed it off, her eyes crescent moons and looking cuter than anything else "It's okay, I'm the one who's thankful, that hot chocolate was top notch." Minji couldn't keep her eyes away from Yoohyeon's, all her mind focused on was the way her lips curved at the end and how soft they felt on her cheek. _Maybe..._

"Now Cherry is going to bug the hell out of me because of you, why do you have to be so loveable?" The blood rushing through her body could be seen on her face, the colour giving away that the younger one was not expecting the question. The hands inside her pockets started fidgeting and itching for contact, her fast pulse reminding Minji of what she desired to do the most and she sighed, feeling the control slipping away faster than she could notice.

The hands left the warmth of the pockets, reaching instead for the girl in front of her and grabbing Yoohyeon by the collar, getting her closer, so close the girl's breath ghosted over Minji's lips in an uneven wave of sensations "Can I?" She questioned, her heart burning furiously and her mouth trembling ever so slightly "Please." Yoohyeon answered, eyes softening and leaning into Minji. Their lips finally touched and both sighed into the kiss at the same time, having waited for this moment for god knows how long. Minji took her hands to Yoohyeon's neck and jaw, brushing it softly and pouring everything she had in her into the kiss, the love she felt for her was too much to handle on her own. 

The younger girl felt the same way, hands travelling to Minji's hips and securing her in place, flushing her body into the girl's and making sure she could express all her acumulated feelings into the deepening kiss, teeth lightly scratching Minji's lower lip. The butterflies felt so heavy on their stomachs, fingers brushing each other's skin with deep care. The kiss came to an ending after a few minutes, Yoohyeon pressing her forehead on Jiu's and smiling with her eyes closed.

"I've waited for this for so long."

"Me too, Yooh."

The younger girl opened her eyes slowly, taken aback by how Minji looked, all flustered and lips a bit swolen and red, _enticing_. She gulped and shook her head, another smile breaking out. "Make sure to come back, there'll always be hot chocolate waiting for you."

She laughed airily and nodded. Before taking the keys out of her pocket to open the door to her house, she turned back to Minji and repeated the same question she asked at the park "Go out with me?" 

"A million times yes."


End file.
